Lajos Marton
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marton_Lajos_(katona) Vitez Lajos Marton (Born April 27, 1931, Pósfa) Hungarian soldier. For his activity in the Revolution in 1956, he was sentenced to death in Hungary. After emigrating in France, he was involved in the attempted assassination of General Charles de Gaulle. He was sentenced to death as a result, which was changed to 20 years imprisonment, but he was released in 1968 by amnesty. He was born on April 27, 1931 in the Pósfa family of peasants in Vas county. The irredentist environment of that time had an impact on the perception of life and nationview. He had been drawn up for military career since his youth and wanted to re-occupy the areas torn off by the Trianon Peace Treaty. In 1943 he participated in a competition that was created by Miklós Horthy's wife and won the fourth prize. With this competition he won a scholarship for a degree. He studied grammar school at the Benedictine I Ferenc József High School in Kőszegen. In the Stalinist system following the Second World War, for example, he refused to condemn Cardinal József Mindszenty. Then he left school for a short time and returned, as his political views did not affect his learning outcomes, and in 1951 he achieved excellent results. Despite being taught by one of his teachers, he did not choose the engineering course but kept up with his earlier idea and made himself a soldier. He entered the Hungarian People's Army, where he was deputy in 1952 and he attended aeronautical training for two years in Szolnok . Even before he became a soldier he had determined that if he got in, he would provide secret information to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization to support Communism fight against terrorism. This could take place in 1955, as it was appointed to the Air Force National Command. In this position, he collected dozens of secret documents, which he handed over to the US Embassy. He wrote a total of four reports, of which three were available. In 1956, he was actively involved in the November struggles and refused to sign the statement in which the officers condemned the Revolution and for this reason he resigned. His emigration began on December 10, 1956. he planned to be home again in half a year, but his wish could only be fulfilled in 1987. He lived in Austria and France, where he wanted to contact the NATO authorities. He wanted to return to Hungary - he was sentenced to death as a saboteur in absentia - and wanted to search for his fourth report, which he has not yet been able to pass. However, as NATO did not recognize his activity, he abandoned the organization's support. In 1958, General Charles de Gaulle regained power with the promise of defending French Algeria. But he could not keep this promise, and Algeria still won his independence. Lajos Marton sympathized with the far-right French circles, and he was committed to the Jeune Nation (Young Nation) fight against the dispatch of French Algeria who, after protests against Algeria's independence on November 4, 1956, organized a demonstration and captured the headquarters of the French Communist Party in Paris. In 1962, OAS (L'Organisation armée secrète) offered to Marton to take part in an assassination against De Gaulle. Louis Marton immediately accepted the request. The assassination was among those who fired on De Gaulle's car, but none of his firing hit the president. In addition to the coat of arms of Charlotte Corday, two other Hungarians were also present, Gyula Sári and László Varga. After the assassination one year was frozen and then arrested. The first death sentence was turned into 20 years in jail. In 1968 he was released with amnesty and in 1980 he was granted French citizenship. He has been married in France and has three children. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies